The True Story of Rumplestilskin
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: What if the miller's daughter did not guess Rumplestilskin's name?


Disclaimer: I don't own Rumplestilskin

* * *

We all know the story of Rumplestilskin and how the princess finally guessed his name. That story is not true. It is truly an amazing story to hear what really happened. Looks like today is your special day because you are about to hear the true and real story of Rumplestilskin. It is one of family and compassion. Before you can understand the tale of which I am about to relate you need to know the characters. First off we have the prince. He is strong and loving. His name is Henry. He used to have a mustache but he shaved it. We also have his beautiful wife Katie. She was named after her mother who passed in childbirth. She is warm and loving. Several months after they got married Henry and Katie adopted a servant girl named Emily. She was only three at the time but Katie had known her since the time she had first got into the pickle of having to spin straw into gold and grown quickly to love her. When Emily was six Katie got pregnant and had a baby daughter name Marie. After three years John was born. That was when Rumplestilskin came to claim his prize.

_You made me a promise long ago  
When I spun something called straw into something called gold  
A promise was made of a first born babe  
Now it's time for me to take this nave  
He is mine I fear there's naught you can say  
It's a shame yes it's a shame  
You made a promise to me long ago  
And now I'm here to collect my prize for spinning the gold.  
Now stand by your word and give me the boy  
What are you waiting for- Don't be coy.  
_Katie gasped and then thought of something.

"But the boy is not my first child little elf," she said, "I've two girls and you didn't come for them so our deal shouldn't count."

_The first child was not one you carried  
And a girl is no use to me  
A promise made is a promise that must be kept  
There is no way out of an unpaid debt _

Katie held onto her child more tightly then ever as a tear fell from her eye.

_Now don't do that I cannot stand to see a woman cry  
It's not as if I'm going to kill him the child shalt not die  
A promise made must be kept is all  
You have no right to default when I come to call_

"A child is not a business deal," Katie exclaimed, "or a bargaining tool."

_Maybe we can work out a deal  
Something true and something real  
I'll give you a chance to keep the boy if you can complete a task  
Guessing my name is all that I ask  
If you can guess the name I own  
I will go back and leave you alone  
However if you do not succeed  
I will collect what is owed to me  
You have three days in which to seek and find  
I'll return then if you don't mind._

Kate searched nonstop for the full three days but she was unable to come up with the name.

_Don't feel bad for nobody knows  
My ability to keep it a secret is one thing of which I boast  
Now stand by your word and give me what you owe  
We made a deal and you cannot say no  
_The tears flowed so heavily you could fill the moat from Katie's tears.

_I told you not to cry young miss  
We made a deal don't be like this  
If someone were not to pay a debt they would lose  
What means much to them and you know that's true_

"That may have been years ago but it is not that way anymore," Katie insisted, "I put a stop to that. Henry and I both did!"

_You are a positive person do you say?  
How is your self esteem today?  
If I asked something of you do you suppose you can do it  
If you just put your mind to it  
I will give you one last chance but it is daunting  
And if you cannot complete it in 7 days time  
You will agree that the child is mine  
I will have to insist there be no tears  
I think I'm being more then fair_

Kate readily agreed with one condition.

"It must be something that I can do otherwise that wouldn't be fair."

_Do you think I don't play fair_

_and take what I want without a care_

_I'll give you a fair roll of the dice_

_If I win your child will be mine_

_If not you can keep him so you can't say_

_That fair is what I didn't play_

"Fine then what am I to do," Katie asked.

He gave her a task which was impossible to do. A week later he came back and found it undone.

_Curses with those dreadful tears_

_Your crying has made me care_

_Just take the child and let me be_

_Curses you for softening me_


End file.
